


runnin' on sunshine

by sinceresapphire



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Unexpected realizations never come at a convenient time as Barry finds out.





	runnin' on sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taakoshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/gifts).



> This is a bonus fic written for dccw rare pair swap over on Tumblr. 
> 
> I listened to 'Runnin' on Sunshine' (Grey's Anatomy Cast Version) on repeat while I wrote this so that's where the title comes from. Also, the title reminds me of Flashvibe with Barry as the runnin' part and Cisco the sunshine part.

Movie nights with Cisco are the nights Barry looks forward to the most and for good reason because it’s time for just the two of them to hang out without metas and other superhero nonsense. So, it’s not a surprise that he treasures these moments.

 

“Come on, Bar. You know we gotta watch the Star Wars movies to prep for the new one coming out soon,” comments Cisco from his kitchen.

 

Barry chuckles to himself.

 

“Whatever you want, I’m not particularly picky,” he replies.

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” says Cisco as he walks into the living room with the last of their snacks.

 

Placing them on the table, he drops heavily onto the couch right next to Barry without any concern for personal space boundaries then leans against his best friend before hitting play on the remote to start the movie.

 

No matter how many times they watch the movie, it never gets boring.

 

Somewhere along the line, Barry’s attention moves from the screen to his best friend.

 

Cisco is one of the most expressive people he’s ever met and it’s amazing how clearly, he makes his opinions and feelings known without using a single word. The way that his smile lights up the room or how when Cisco’s upset with and makes it known, Barry can’t help but squirm.

 

Right now, his focus is on Luke, Leia and Han but Barry can’t help wondering what its like to have Cisco’s focus, his intense interest focused solely on himself.

 

Uh, woah.

 

Where did that come from?

 

Shaking his head, he tries to dislodge the thought.

 

Barry forces himself to return his attention to the movie with moderate success.

 

Somewhere between the ending of A New Hope and the first third of The Empire Strikes Back, Barry becomes aware of Cisco once again.

 

How could he not when the other man decided to use him as a body pillow?

 

Things could get really awkward, real fast if he isn’t careful.

 

“Hey man, are you ok?”

 

Barry looks over at Cisco who is frowning at him in concern.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good, no worries,” replies Barry as he runs a hand through his hair.

 

Cisco sits up then pulls Barry up with him.

 

“Not buyin’ it, Bar. Try again,” he states.

 

This is the moment; the moment their friendship could be changed or possibly ruined and that scares Barry.

 

“I like you but more than I like Caitlin or Eddie or even Iris. The kind of like you where I notice you wearing a new shirt and my brain doesn’t work because you look so good. The kind of like you where I can’t help getting upset when someone else has your attention but its ridiculous because we’re not dating but wouldn’t that be amazing,” rambles Barry.

 

Cisco stares at him for a few moments as his brain tries to make sense of all the words.

 

Then he grabs Barry by the collar of his shirt and pulls him toward him.

 

Their lips meet and everything made sense.

 

Barry feels like he’s being struck by lightning again.

 

His hands find their way into Cisco’s glorious mane and it is as soft as he imagined Cisco’s hair to feel.

 

Time seems to freeze as they get lost in the kiss.

 

When air becomes an issue, they slowly separate as Barry tries to chase Cisco’s lips for a few moments then settles for leaning his forehead against Cisco’s.

 

Barry slowly blinks as his brain processes what happened as he brings his fingers up to his lips as if to find some kind of physical evidence that Cisco kissed him.

 

“You’re cute when you ramble, Bar but I’ve wanted to try that move out and see if it works like it does in the movies,” comments Cisco with a smug grin on his face.

 

“So….?” Asks Barry, unsure of what to say.

 

Cisco rolls his eyes fondly.

 

“So, that means I love you too,” he states firmly.

 

Barry slowly starts to smile.

 

Oh damn, Iris and Eddie were never gonna let him live this down, much like he hadn’t when they got together.

 

“So how long have you had feelings for me?” asks Barry as he takes Cisco’s hand in his.

 

Cisco bites his lip.

 

“I don’t remember the exact moment but I do remember its been awhile but then I didn’t know what was going on with you and Iris. Then she got together with Eddie and you were and are so supportive of them, that I started to think I might have a chance,” he answers.

 

Leaning forward, Barry kisses him gently.

 

“Now, you’ve got me and you don’t have anything to worry about,” he says as he gives Cisco’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Does that mean I get to use you as my personal pillow?” asks Cisco.

 

Barry laughs.

 

“You already do so I doubt that’s gonna change any time soon,” he replies.

 

“Good.”

 

That’s the only warning Barry got before Cisco pushes him backwards onto the couch then flops down onto him.

 

As much as Barry would like to keep kissing Cisco, he knows better because Star Wars is serious business to his Cisco.

 


End file.
